Creature Comforts
by Trufreak89
Summary: Even centuries old vampires need their creature comforts; for Carmilla, the comfort of home is a stolen yellow pillow. (Carmilla/Laura. Post episode 23.)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Creature Comforts

**Summary: **Even centuries old vampires need their creature comforts; for Carmilla, the comfort of home is a stolen yellow pillow.

**A/N:** Set after episode 23. Camilla/Laura, with hints of Laura/Danny.

* * *

><p>"Move!" Carmilla growled at the two unlucky freshmen who had wandered in to her path. What the human girls were doing up so early in the first place was as much a mystery as what they were doing lingering around outside Carmilla's room. She shoved one of them aside as she threw open the door to her shared dorm-room. It was almost dawn, with the sun just starting to crawl its way over the horizon, and the vampire was in dire need of her bed. She didn't bother to switch on the light as she closed the door behind her, casting the room back in to total darkness. Carmilla didn't need any lights to guide her path, she could see perfectly well in the dark; she was comfortable in it's embrace.<p>

Her human room mate remained fast asleep while Carmilla padded soundlessly over to the fridge. She took out her 'soy milk' and drank it straight from the carton. The cold, day old blood was hardly appetizing, but it would see her through the day. Feeding had been easier since Laura had discovered her predilection for human blood. Carmilla no longer needed to worry about hiding her true nature from the other girl; her only concern was in trying not to bite her again. She'd been forced to feed from her room mate only days earlier, to regain her strength before going after Will. They were still waiting for the fallout from the dean finding out that Carmilla was working against her again, but at least by biting the other girl Carmilla had made her off limits to any other vampires that might be roaming the halls of Silas. Not that Laura saw it that way of course. She'd gotten all pissy with her about it.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Carmilla placed the milk carton back in the fridge. She glanced at the sleeping form of her room mate, pausing by her bed to watch the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Laura had kicked the covers away at some point during the night, and she was lying on her back, her hair splayed out across her precious yellow pillow. Carmilla eyed the pillow enviously, coveting it for herself. Laura's alarm would go off at any minute, and once she had dressed and gone off to class, Carmilla would be free to steal the pillow back. They had a sort of unofficial time-share when it came to Laura's pillow. Though the human girl griped about it, it wasn't like she was using it during the day time anyway.

"Morning, Sunshine." Carmilla greeted her room mate as she finally stirred, just a few seconds before her alarm started shrieking. The other girl grunted something indecipherable back as she shut off her alarm with a smack of her hand; Laura Hollis wasn't much of a morning person. She stamped around the room with a face like thunder whilst she was getting ready. She took her clothes in to the bathroom with her, ready to put straight on once she got out of the shower. Where Camilla was happy to parade around their shared room half-dressed, Laura was a lot more conservative. She emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and towelling her hair dry. She was wearing a button down shirt, with a collar high enough to hide the bite mark on the side of her neck. So far, she'd been able to hide it from Danny and the others, but she wasn't taking any chances.

Laura paused in front of her laptop, using it's camera as a mirror as she applied a liberal amount of concealer over the bite. Camilla watched from her bed, amused by the frown that appeared on the tiny human's face while her fingers ran over the bite marks; the marks Carmilla had left on her creamy white flesh. The vampire felt a familiar stirring in the pit of her stomach, a mixture of overwhelming hunger and desire. She closed her eyes over, trying to ignore the steady _thump, thump, thump_ of the other girl's heart. Thinking she was already asleep for the day, Laura didn't bother to say goodbye as she left. Carmilla waited a beat, before climbing back out of bed to snatch the favoured pillow from Laura's bed. The human's scent was all over it. Carmilla took a deep, heady, breath as she lay back down, curled up with the stolen cushion.

The sun had climbed steadily in to the sky, draining the vampire of all her energy. It took less than a minute for her eyes to close over, and the day to take her. Carmilla was at her weakest during the day, when the sun made it impossible for her to venture outside. She could fight the exhaustion that the daylight brought on, but trying to remain awake would expend more energy than she cared to waste. She had spent the last few days sleeping right from dawn until dusk, so as not to wake up feeling too hungry. She was old enough to control her compulsion for human blood, but getting a taste of Laura's had left her craving the sweet nectar that ran through her room mate's veins. The human girl still held a grudge from the first time Carmilla had fed from her, so she was pretty sure she wouldn't be happy with the vampire going back for seconds.

Though her body was still, Carmilla's mind was still racing while she slept. Memories of her mother and her long, arduous past, became tangled with thoughts of Laura; and of Elle. It had been years since Carmilla had allowed herself to think of her long gone lover. She had lured dozens upon dozens of girls to their deaths at the hands of her mother over the centuries, but none of them had ever lingered in her heart the way Elle had. The daughter of a General in the Austrian service, Elle had been a striking, yet demure, girl; who had been far too trusting of the distraught young woman whose carriage had overturned right outside her home. Elle and her father had taken pity on Carmilla and invited her in to their home while she recovered from the accident. The superficial cuts and bruises had quickly healed, but Carmilla had stayed on in their household for quite some time. Reluctant to hand the general's daughter over to the creature that Carmilla she called a mother. That had been the first time that the younger vampire had ever dared to betray her maker, who she owed her very life to, but Elle's innocent and beauty had captured her heart. The girl had been so loyal and trusting, willing to see the good in even the blackest of souls.

Laura was a lot like that too. She had known her old room mate, Bettsy, for only a few short weeks, yet she had committed herself to finding out the truth about her disappearance, no matter the personal cost to herself. The Hollis girl was loyal to a fault. Hell, even after finding out her new room mate was a _vampire_, she had still tried to protect Carmilla. Had still trusted her to do the right thing, and stay and protect her from Will and the dean. Where others, like Danny, only looked at her and saw a monster, Laura looked deeper than that. She saw the _person_ Carmilla had once been. The one she could be again... if only she could shake herself free from the grip of her mother's evil.

Thoughts of the dean, and even of Elle, began to fade as Carmilla's mind settled on her human room mate. She thought of the soft, pale skin of Laura's neck, and of the way the tiny girl had gasped as Carmilla's fangs had sunk right in to her neck. The exchange had been over in seconds, just long enough for the vampire to draw enough blood to give her the strength to face her younger sibling; but it had been long enough for Carmilla to feel the way Laura's body had eagerly responded to her touch.

The day passed in a haze of racy dreams, all of which involved Laura. Carmilla was enjoying a particularly titillating daydream, in which she was treating her room mate to the same rope play she'd inflicted on her, when reality came crashing back. Her eyes snapped open as she felt her head drop. The human who had occupied so much of her brain lately was standing over her, wearing a scowl and clutching her pillow against her chest. "How many times do I have to tell ysou to quit taking this?" She demanded in a shrill voice that had Carmilla wincing as she sat up on her bed. Her mind was still foggy with the last tendrils of sleep.

Only moments ago she'd had Laura pinned beneath her, writhing in ecstasy as she moaned the vampire's name over and over; the girl standing before her looked in dire need of a similar kind of release. Dark circles framed Laura's tired eyes. Between fearing for her life and studying for a make up test in her English Lit class, she had barely slept in days. The lines on her brow had seemed to become permanently engraved there, especially when she was looking in Carmilla's direction.

"It's not like you were using it, Cupcake." The vampire masquerading as a teenager shrugged at Laura, wearing that obnoxiously smug smirk of hers. The older girl's constant air of superiority was starting to grate on Laura's last nerve.  
>"Well you're not wearing your leather pants, but you don't see me putting them on, do you?" The human snapped back, refusing to roll over so easily. She wasn't all that bothered by her room mate stealing her pillow; her anger was more a manifestation of everything that had happened over the last couple of months at Silas. Laura was physically and mentally exhausted, and so close to breaking that Carmilla almost found herself quietly relenting with her teasing; <em>almost. <em>

"Feel free to jump in to my pants any time, Cutie." She leered at the other girl. Her dark, piercing eyes lingered, until Laura finally gave in and looked away with a blush. The rush of blood to the human's cheeks had Carmilla standing up and making her way over to the fridge. She finished off what was left of the blood in her milk carton, and washed it down with a beer.

Laura was standing on her side of the room, busying herself with a bit of light tidying. Which in itself wasn't unusual for her, but the tiny girl's body was practically humming with a nervous kind of energy; Carmilla's curiosity was instantly piqued. "What's up, Buttercup? No snappy comeback? No lecture on morality?"  
>"I don't have time to play your little games." Laura answered without looking up from the pile of clothes she was busy stuffing in to laundry basket - all of which belonged to Carmilla, of course. "Danny's coming over to help me study for my make up test, and this place is a mess."<br>"Danny..." Carmilla bristled as she said the Amazonian-like girl's name. There had hardly been any love lost between them even before she had discovered Carmilla was a blood-sucking fiend. Her intentions toward Laura were obvious, as was the tiny girl's blatant interest in her back. Carmilla could think of a thousand ways she would rather spend her night than stay in watching the two humans fumble awkwardly over their repressed sexual desires.

"I guess I'll leave you two kids to it." She tried not to appear like she was sulking as she pulled on her leather jacket, flicking her long dark curls out from under the collar as Laura finally looked her way. "You know how it is. Places to see, people to do." She tossed a wink at her long suffering room mate. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Cupcake."  
>"Wow, that narrows it down." Laura snorted in response.<p>

Carmilla was already out of the door, vanishing in a haze of black smoke. She didn't feel like partying, not when her mood was so black. She didn't trust herself around her helpless human coeds while she was feeling so low. In the past, she would have cheered herself up with a couple of the walking _Happy Meals _that littered the college campus; but she didn't feel like feeding either. Besides, she had been trying her best not to overdo it with feeding on her fellow students. And not just because she wanted to keep a low profile with the dean, the last thing Carmilla wanted was for Laura to get pissed with her for snacking on someone she knew. She was trying her best to be better. It was the simple minded, foolish kind of thinking that her tiny human room mate inspired in her; that she could actually change.

Carmilla stole away to the observatory tower on top of the library, knowing it would be deserted. Even the keenest astronomers amongst the students of Silas university knew better than to risk going in to the building that housed the library after nightfall. She sat with her legs dangling over the ledge of the observation deck, steadily making her way through the pack of smokes she had in her jacket pocket. The stars were hidden from her by the thick storm clouds hanging overhead, denying her the simple pleasure of gazing upon entities even older than herself. A light rain started some time during the night, but neither the precipitation, nor the cold wind from the south bothered the ancient vampire. She was lost in her own thoughts, wondering how she could have let herself fall so hard for the human girl she shared a room with.

Laura had to be high up on the dean's list of potential victims, that much was obvious from Carmilla being housed with her. She had no idea what her mother did with the girls that she delivered to her, but she knew that she would do anything to make sure Laura avoided finding out. The other girl had quickly grown on her, and Carmilla had known from almost the start that she needed to make sure Laura outright hated her. She couldn't risk gaining her room mate's favour, for fear of the dean snatching her away; just like she'd done with Elle. Carmilla had learned long ago that it was better to never have the thing you desired the most, than to get it and have it taken away from you.

Letting out a lungful of smoke, she watched it dissipate in to the early morning air. She'd spent the whole night perched in the tower, hoping to avoid her room mate all together. It would be easier to resist the siren call of Laura's blood, not to mention those sad puppy-dog eyes of hers, if she just flat out kept her distance from the other girl. The sun was already up by the time Carmilla made it back to her dorm. Perry greeted her with an enthusiastic wave and an over eager smile as she passed her open door. The vampire was too tired to even scowl at the perky floor don. She gave her and LaFontaine a blank stare, before carrying on to her own room. Carmilla was suffering for not feeding properly the night before. Her limbs felt heavy and sluggish, like they were filled with lead, and every step she took felt like a personal battle.

"You're still here..." Carmilla sighed, too exhausted to hide her disappointment at finding her room mate still sitting on her bed. Laura instantly jumped to her feet, getting on the defensive.  
>"Where have you been? It's been light for like an hour already! I tried calling you, and the phone just kept ringing and ringing-"<br>"Chillax, _Mom._" She rolled her eyes at the panicky human. "I'm a big girl. I can look after myself."

"I can see that." Laura growled out, her fists clenched at her sides. "Sorry for caring that you might have been attacked and killed, or that you'd melted in the sun! Next time I won't bother!" She huffed at the older girl as she went to barge past her, out the door. Carmilla caught hold of her wrist, her own expression softening.  
>"Just wait...I don't <em>melt <em>in the sun." Her words of reassurance were taken the wrong way, as Laura thought she was mocking her. The human girl more wrenched her arm free from Carmilla's light grip and glared at her before storming out to go to class. "...thanks for worrying." Tears pricked at the corner of the vampire's eyes. Sheer exhaustion and hunger had left her more emotional than usual. She dropped down on to Laura's bed, burying her face in the other girl's pillow and taking comfort in her scent. She would lie there a minute, until she could be bothered to climb in to her own bed. Just one more minute, that's what she told herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've got to be kidding me!" Laura huffed as she found her room-mate asleep in her bed. When she'd asked Carmilla to stop stealing her pillow, she'd never imagined that she'd just go ahead and steal her whole bed. "Carmilla!" Laura snapped at the other girl. Something about letting sleeping vampires lie flashed through her mind, but she was too tired and frustrated to pay it any attention. Her afternoon classes had been cancelled. Something to do with the Alchemy Club flooding the lecture hall with vegetable soup - Laura had learned not to ask too many questions when it came to the goings on of that particular society. She'd been up half the night, studying for her make up exam, and all Laura wanted to do was fall in to bed.

"Carmilla!" She tried shaking her, but the sun was still out, and the sleeping vampire couldn't be roused. With a heavy sigh, the teenager gave up and dropped down on to Carmilla's bed. She kicked off her tennis shoes and lay down, figuring she might as well make the most of the empty bed. It had been a long couple of days. Laura felt like she had barely slept since Will had let Carmilla loose, revealing himself to be a vampire too. She was terrified he was going to come back for her, or even worse, that the dean would show up. Given what they were up against, the bat-wing charm tied around her wrist just didn't seem like adequate protection; maybe she could use it to shove down Will's throat if he tried to bite her.

Laura's fingers inadvertently moved to the marks on her neck. She still couldn't believe her room mate had actually bitten her. There had been nothing sensual, or pleasurable about Carmilla sinking her teeth in to Laura's neck. It had actually hurt like hell. Laura found herself scowling at the vampire just thinking about it, even if Carmilla was fast asleep and, effectively, dead to the world. "Stupid vampire..." She muttered; though not too loudly. The teenager let out a heavy sighed as she settled down on Carmilla's bed. She had her make up test first thing. It would make more sense to catch a few hours of sleep now, so she could stay up all night studying. It was hard to settle in someone else's bed. The silk sheets were cold against Laura's skin, and the pillows were too lumpy. It was no wonder Carmilla was always stealing hers from her. Laura tossed and turned, struggling to get comfortable in the unfamiliar bed. Eventually, her exhaustion took over and she fell flat out.

When Carmilla finally stirred, some time in the later afternoon, her thirst had grown even stronger than before. She could feel the tips of her fangs aching for release. The first few dozen times that she had fed, with her newly grown fangs ripping through her gums, it had been unpleasant, almost painful even. Now though, her fangs could practically descend without her even realising. The centuries old vampire pulled herself up out of bed and on to her feet, intending to go and procure herself some more blood from the local hospital, when she spotted the tiny figure curled up on her bed.

Laura's eyes were closed over, and for one fleeting moment of mindless panic,Carmilla thought that she was dead. That Will, or her mother, had killed the human to punishment her and left the body in Carmilla's bed for her to find. Her fears evaporated as she caught sight of the steady rise and fall of her room mate's chest. Laura was just sleeping...in Carmilla's bed. "Stupid human." The vampire shook her head. Laura had literally walked right in to the lion's den, and then decided to lie down and take a nap. The tiny human girl had no sense of self preservation whatsoever. She and LaFontaine were always running off doing stupid, crazy things. Carmilla wouldn't have been all that surprised to find the redhead with her, but Laura was all on her own. Curled up on top of the covers, her expression peaceful, she looked far younger than her nineteen years. It was incredible that someone so childlike and innocent had even made it to such an age.

Carmilla crept closer to the bed, kneeling to carefully examine the sleeping girl's features. She looked more at ease than Carmilla had seen her in days. She gently ran a finger along the strong curve of Laura's jaw, trailing it down to her neck. The vampire was torn between waking her and letting her sleep. She cast a glance at the window. The curtains were drawn over, blocking out the sun, but Carmilla could still feel the daytime prickling at her skin. It would be hours before night fell, but going out in the daylight would only expend more of the vampire's energy, making her thirst even more intense. Deciding she could wait a few more hours before eating, she moved with careful precision, climbing in to bed beside her sleeping room mate.

Laura was curled up on the far side of the single bed, pressed up against the wall. She would have to climb over Carmilla if she wanted to get back up, which would be sure to wake the sleeping vampire. She'd probably get an ear bashing from the other girl when she woke up and found Carmilla lying beside her, but it would be worth it. The human's body was soft and inviting, and Carmilla struggled to keep her hands off of it at the best of times. She lay down on her side, her hands tucked under her head as she watched Laura sleep. Lying in the small bed, their faces were only inches apart. It wouldn't take much effort on Carmilla's part to lean in and brush her lips against Laura's; the other girl might even wake up and return the kiss.

"What are you doing to me, Cupcake?" She shook her head with a soft sigh. It had been decades since she had allowed herself to grow close to a mortal. It was a long time to be alone. There had been plenty of girls of course, and not all of them had been for her mother, but Carmilla hadn't actually fallen for anyone since she'd lost Elle. It was just her luck to fall for a human with a death wish. Laura would be lucky to make it to the other side of twenty. If the dean didn't kill her by the end of term, then a rabid library book or a poisonous giant mushroom probably would. Carmilla had already made an unspoken pledge to do what she could to protect her tiny human; she just hoped her best would be good enough.

* * *

><p>The first thing Laura Hollis' sleep filled eyes registered on waking, was the mass of dark curls right in front of her face. Laura wasn't the type to wake up with strangers in her bed. It was almost a relief when she sat up and realised that the girl lying beside her was no stranger; then the implication of sleeping with a vampire dawned on her. Her hands shot up to her neck as her fingers searched for any signs of a fresh bite. Carmilla stirred beside her, turning over to face the frantic human with a frown. "What time is it?"<br>"What the hell are you doing crawling in to bed with me?" Laura demanded, ignoring the vampire's question. Carmilla was in no rush to answer as she stretched out, like a cat lying out in the sun.

"You're in _my_ bed, Creampuff." She eventually replied, wearing a smug grin. She sat up, propping herself up on one elbow.  
>"Because you were in mine!" Laura spluttered back. She scurried back to sit against the wall, bringing her knees up in front of her chest, as though terrified Carmilla might pounce on her at any moment. The last time she'd been on the other girl's bed she'd been bitten.<br>"And now I'm in mine..." Carmilla shrugged indifferently. She'd been expecting the other girl's reaction, so she was hardly fazed by it. Laura scowled at her, clearly annoyed by the unplanned sleepover; she really was adorable when she was mad.

"Great, now stay out of mine!" The teenager snapped. She moved to climb over Carmilla, just like she wanted. She waited until Laura had one leg in the air, before swiping the other one out from under her. She fell forward, right on top of the smirking vampire. Laura's face hovered over Carmilla's. Her eyes darted subconsciously down to the older girl's lips,and then back up again. It would take a machete to cut through the simmering tension between them. Carmilla was sure the tiny girl was about to kiss her; it was written all over her face. She sat up to accommodate her, but the moment was ruined as their door burst open.

Laura flew across to the other bed so fast that she could have passed for a vampire herself. She was red-faced and breathing pretty hard as LaF and Perry walked in. The science one was jabbering on about something or other, while the floor don glanced distastefully at the chaos and disorder that made up Carmilla's side of the room. She looked like she was itching to clean it up. Carmilla could sympathise with her; she had an itch of her own that she had been dying to scratch for weeks. With her room mate otherwise occupied, she'd have to make do with going out to feed. She slipped out, leaving Laura and the league of super freaks without a word, though they didn't seem to notice. She passed Danny on the way out. No doubt she was off to join the others. They would welcome her arrival, Laura most of her all. Her whole face would probably light up like a Christmas tree when the TA walked trough the door.

Carmilla suddenly found she'd lost her appetite. Instead of taking off for the hospital, she retreated to the sanctuary of the astronomy tower. She ignored the hunger pangs in her stomach as she tried to lose herself among the stars. Few things in existence were older than her mother, but stars were one of them. There was something strangely comforting in that fact. The heavens above had existed for aeons, and they would live on long after the likes of Carmilla and her mother had been reduced to dust.

Laura couldn't concentrate on what LaF was trying to tell her about the brain goo they'd found on the dorm room floor. She kept staring, longingly, at the pile of books on her desk. She really couldn't afford to fail her test in the morning. She should have been studying, not getting a lecture on parasites. Not even Danny showing up could improve her mood. They were gearing up to go in to full crisis mode, and Laura really couldn't deal with anymore drama. She was a freshman in college, she wasn't supposed to be worrying about vampires and parasites, and abducted coeds. Her dad had wanted her to go to school somewhere closer, but she'd insisted on going out of state. Silas had seemed idyllic on paper, just far enough from home to give her the autonomy she so desperately craved, but close enough to give her the added security of having her father nearby at the same time.

Not for the first time, Laura found herself wondering whether she should swallow her pride and call him to come get her. There was a good chance she wouldn't make it through her freshman year if things kept going the way they had been. It would be so easy for her to leave and find another school, preferably one that didn't have a haunted library. It wouldn't be so easy to leave behind the hidden world she'd been so suddenly, and violently, exposed to. Bettsy would still be missing, and Carmilla would still be at the mercy of her mother's wrath; Laura couldn't abandon either of them.

Eventually, her friends all left Laura's dorm room, leaving her to study. Danny had offered to stay and tutor her, but Laura felt bad enough about failing her English lit test, she didn't want to feel like she'd only passed because of Danny. She had to stand on her own two feet; that was the whole point of moving away to college. Carmilla didn't bother coming back to the room. Laura figured she was probably off brooding, or at some party somewhere, shamelessly flirting with doe-eyed freshman girls. Not that she would be bothered if Carmilla was hooking up. What did she care? It wasn't like she was missing the other girl's company or anything. Sure, she was sitting on Carmilla's bed, but that was just to pay her back for constantly stealing her pillow. It made total sense for her to be lying with one of Carmilla's pillows tucked under her chin while she poured over her notes for her midterm.

"Looks like someone's burning the midnight oil." Laura's eyes snapped open as a sultry voice purred in her ear. She was still lying on the other girl's bed, she'd fallen asleep with her notebook still resting on her chest, and Carmilla had caught her red-handed. "You're making quite a habit out of climbing in to my bed, aren't you, Creampuff?"  
>"I uh...I..." Laura sounded flustered as she struggled to come up with a retort. The teenager was still half asleep, and Carmilla's hand seemed to have found its way on to her knee. "Um, Carm...could you maybe move your hand?"<br>"Sure can, Cutie." The vampire smirked as she moved her hand further up Laura's thigh. The younger girl made a noise like a startled animal as Carmilla's fingers brushed over one of her more sensitive areas.

"Wow, that wasn't _quite _what I meant. I'll just get back in to my own bed, I'm sure you want yours back..." Laura tried to push her hand away, but Carmilla refused to budge.  
>"I want a lot of things, Laura..." Carmilla's voice took on a huskier tone as she moved to straddle her tiny room mate. Laura had never heard the other girl say her name before; coming from Carmilla's lips, it almost sounded like a threat; or an invitation. It was hard to work out which. Laura couldn't exactly think straight with the vampire hovering over her.<br>"Do you want my pillow tonight? Because you can have it-" She started rambling, only to have Carmilla cut her off mid-sentence, crushing their lips together in a kiss that made Laura's eyes close, and her toes curl.

Her eyes were still curled over as Carmilla pulled away, leaving Laura hanging expectantly. When she finally opened them again, she found the vampire wearing a particularly smug expression. "Remember that little lecture you gave me, about the things on _your_ side of the room belonging to _you?" _Carmilla started, and only continued when Laura nodded. "Well, Cupcake, _you _are on _my _side of the room. I guess that means you're all mine..." Carmilla's fangs appeared without warning, and she lurched forward, intending to sink them in to the soft, yielding flesh of her room mate's neck.

"Don't eat me!" Laura screamed at the top of her lungs. She sat bolt upright in bed, only realising she was alone as she looked around frantically, and found the room empty. It was light outside, Laura had fallen asleep some time before dawn. She'd been awake for most of the night, studying for her impending English exam. A quick glance at her watch told her she only had half an hour until she was due to sit the exam; she'd have to be quick about showering, or she'd be taking the test on an empty stomach.

The night passed by in a blur for Carmilla. She had been so lost in memories of centuries past that she'd barely even noticed the sun come up. It was only as her eyelids began to drop that she realised it was morning. There were students milling around in the quad below. The whole campus was alive with activity. It was a safe bet that Laura had probably gone to class already, so Carmilla finally dragged herself to her feet and headed back to the dorm. It had been stupid of her not to feed the previous night. It had been days since she'd fed properly. Normally it wouldn't be such a big deal, but she was still weak from her time in captivity. With the sun beating down on her, draining her of what little energy she had left, Carmilla was almost unconscious by the time she made it to the third floor.

"Carmilla? Are you okay?" She was slumped against the bannister at the top of the stairs as a familiar voice called out to her.  
>"Just peachy." She growled back at a worried looking LaFontaine. Carmilla could hardly blame the younger girl for being wary as she slowly approached the vampire; she probably looked like she was starving. "What are you doing?" She demanded as LaFontaine wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled one of Carmilla's over her shoulder.<p>

"Giving you my help, even if you're too damn old and stubborn to ask for it!"  
>"Less of the old." Carmilla grumbled. With some careful manoeuvring, they made it back to the dorm room she shared with Laura. Just as she'd guessed, the other girl had already left for her classes.<p>

"This will have to do." LaFontaine announced, dropping the vampire on to Laura's bed. The older girl was practically a dead weight to carry. She was already out of it before LaF threw the comforter over her. She closed the door behind her on her way out. Lying in Laura's bed, with her face buried in her room mate's pillow, and human girl's scent surrounding her, Carmilla finally succumbed to her exhaustion. 

* * *

><p>"Not again..." Laura groaned as she walked in to her dorm room and found Carmilla in her bed. She'd done somewhat better in her make up exam than in the first one, but she'd had to stay up all night to manage it. She'd left the lecture theatre with only one thing on her mind: crawling in to bed and pulling the covers up over her head. Her less than considerate room mate had thrown a spanner in the works. For the second day in a row, Laura tried to wake the sleeping vampire, without success. She eyed Carmilla's bed, but the vampire wasn't the only one with a stubborn streak. "No! I am sleeping in<em> my<em> bed!" She announced, determined to stand up for herself for once; at least that's how she justified kicking off her shoes and climbing under the covers, settling down next to the vampire.

It was her bed. Her _territory. _Laura was just claiming it back... so what if she cuddled up to her room mate a little closer than she needed to? If Carmilla had a problem with it, then she should have fallen asleep in her own damn bed.


	3. Chapter 3

If Laura Hollis possessed a lick of sense, then she probably wouldn't have crawled in to bed with a three hundred year old vampire; it turned out Carmilla moved around a lot in her sleep. Laura had woken up to find herself trapped, with one of the other girl's arms wrapped around her waist, pinning her down. Carmilla's face was buried in the crook of her room mate's neck, though her fangs were thankfully tucked away. Laura squirmed, trying to free herself without waking her captor. When that didn't work, she decided on a more direct approach and tried to lift Carmilla's arm up. It wouldn't budge. Even while sleeping, the vampire was unbelievably strong.

"Damn...it...stupid...vampire..." She grunted each word as she strained to try and move the arm from around her waist. After a moment of struggling, she managed to lift it an inch; only for it to drop right back down as Carmilla stirred. "Give me a break!" The human sighed, oblivious to the smile slowly creeping over the other girl's lips. Carmilla had been awake for hours. She'd awoken to find the tiny girl curled up beside her, and had been quite content for her to remain there. She would never admit that to Laura though. She let the frustrated teenager struggle on for a few more minutes, before finally ending her suffering.

"Stop wiggling." She grumbled, and Laura froze instantly. Carmilla could just imagine the guilty look that was no doubt playing on her face. She adjusted her hold on the human, letting her hand settle a little lower on her stomach while she nuzzled the side of her neck. The vampire felt her hunger stirring again when Laura's pulse quickened in response to her teasing. "Mmmm, you smell so good..."  
>"Okay, lemme go!" Laura slapped at her arm, until Carmilla finally released her hold on her. She scrambled away so quickly that she ended up falling right off the bed. Carmilla propped herself up on her elbow as she peered over the edge of the bed, wearing an amused smile.<br>"Whatcha doing on the floor, Creampuff?"  
>"What are you doing in my bed? Again!"<p>

Carmilla shrugged her slender shoulders in response. "I guess the science one left me here. She found me on the landing this morning."  
>"LaF? She brought you back here? What's wrong? Are you sick? Do you need a doctor-"<br>"I'm fine." Carmilla cut the frantic human off. Her concern was endearing, but unnecessary. "I was just tired. I haven't fed properly lately, so I'm feeling a little crappy...which, by the way, is _completely_ your fault."  
>"Can I do anything? Do you want me to go get you some blood?" Laura's brow knitted with concern as she sat up on her knees.<br>"Not unless you're planning on opening up a vein."

Carmilla had meant it as a joke, but her twisted humour went straight over the tiny human's head. "...okay." After a moment's thought, Laura climbed back on to the bed. The vampire arched her brow at her, she really _didn't_ have any sense of self-preservation.  
>"Seriously, how are you even still alive?" Carmilla shook her head in disdain. "I don't need your blood. I can go get my own dinner,<em> thank you very much.<em>"  
>"You're white as a sheet, and you look like you can barely support your own head right now. Let me help." Laura shuffled closer to the starving vampire. She pulled her hair back, before offering her exposed neck to her. Carmilla had fed from her before, and though it had hurt, it had been over and done with quickly. Laura was confident she could go through with it again.<p>

"You're an idiot." Carmilla growled at her room mate, with her eyes fixed on the spot where the carotid artery ran down Laura's neck. "You're offering yourself to a hungry vampire! I could drain you dry and kill you!"  
>"You won't!" Laura argued, her voice strong with conviction. "I trust you." She craned her neck, offering it up to the vampire. Carmilla took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent that had haunted her for weeks on end. She could practically still taste the other girl's overly sweet blood on her lips from the last time she'd fed from her.<br>"You really shouldn't..." She sighed, though she'd given up fighting her desires. She tugged Laura on to her lap, and the human let out a startled gasp.

Carmilla felt the other girl's entire body tense as she brought a hand up to her neck. She tried to move slowly, to reassure her tiny human that she wasn't going to hurt her. Carmilla hadn't been all that careful the first time she'd fed from her. She'd wanted it to hurt, to teach Laura a lesson for holding her captive. "I'll be gentle." She promised, this time making Laura shudder for entirely different reasons as she lightly ran her fingers along the line of her jaw. This softer side of the vampire was a rare sight, and it seemed like Laura was the only one privileged enough to see it. The determined teenager nodded resolutely, readying herself for the inevitable pain of being bitten.

She squeezed her eyes shut as Carmilla finally leant forward, her lips finding Laura's neck. "Uh, Carm?" Laura frowned when she failed to feel any razor sharp teeth sinking in to her neck, instead she felt the other girl's soft lips planting feather light kisses against her collarbone. It felt good; too good. Laura had to bite back a moan as Carmilla sucked at her throat without actually breaking the skin.  
>"Relax." She purred at the bewildered human and cupped the back of her neck. "It's just get the blood pumping." It was also completely unnecessary, but Carmilla wasn't about to admit that; she wanted to taste the younger girl in every way she could. Once Laura finally started to relax against her, Carmilla finally bit down. She'd chosen to open up the old bite marks, not wanting to leave any fresh evidence for Laura's annoying friends to find.<p>

Laura's nails dug in to the vampire's shoulders as her grip tightened in response, but the pain only lasted for a second. Once Carmilla's fangs had pierced the flesh, the discomfort started to subside. Laura's second time as a blood donor wasn't entirely unpleasant. One of Carmilla's hands was cupping the back of her neck, with the pad of her thumb rubbing soothing circles in to the skin there; the ministrations were having an unexpected effect further down Laura's body. She was so preoccupied that she almost didn't notice when Carmilla withdrew her fangs. She let out another gasp as the vampire's tongue lapped against the marks she'd left.

Offering up her blood had left Laura feeling light headed. She was grateful when Carmilla helped lower her down on to the bed, so that she was lying on her back. She automatically curled up on her side, bringing her knees up to her chest as she looked ready to drift back off to sleep. "I'll make you some cocoa." Laura could have sworn that she felt Carmilla press a kiss to her forehead, before moving off to fix her a hot drink, but she was feeling so out of it that she couldn't be certain. "Here, drink this. I put extra sugar in." Carmilla slipped back on to the bed and placed herself behind Laura, letting the human girl rest against her as she sipped at the hot, sugary drink.

"You really are a big old softy at heart, aren't you?" Laura mused, turning her head back to look at the older girl while wearing a goofy grin. Carmilla had to clench the bedsheets to keep herself from leaning forward to try and kiss her.  
>"Repeat that to anyone and I'll make sure I drain you dry next time..."<p>

"No you won't." Laura smiled in to her mug, sounding pretty sure of herself.  
>"Shut up and drink your coco." Carmilla mumbled, though she was biting back a smile of her own. It had been a long time since anyone had held that kind of faith in the vampire; she was determined not to let her down.<p>

Carmilla sat perfectly still, while Laura finished off her hot drink. They sat on the other girl's bed in a comfortable silence, neither of them commenting on the fact that Laura was still leaning against the vampire's chest, effectively using her as a pillow. "Okay, Buttercup, go get dressed. I'm taking you out for a night you won't forget."  
>"I dunno. I should probably-"<br>"No buts! Move it!" Carmilla ordered, giving the younger girl a gentle shove to her feet. "Go put on something cute. Preferably something that shows a little skin." Laura looked like she was ready to carry on arguing, but she closed her mouth again as Carmilla shot her a stern look.

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "After the week I've had, I think I deserve a night out. So, where are we going? Frat party? Underground rave? Give me a clue."  
>"There's this club I like to go to. They're pretty lax about asking for ID, but since you're the size of the average twelve year old-"<p>

"Wow, you went like a whole four and a half minutes without insulting me. That must be a new record." Laura glared at her room mate, wishing she'd just give her a break for once.  
>"I wouldn't tease you so much if you didn't look so damn adorable when you're mad, Cupcake."<p>

"What kind of club is it? What should I wear?" Laura ignored her, refusing to take the bait. She started rifling through her wardrobe, looking for something suitable to wear. She picked out one of her favourite shirts, but Carmilla snatched it out of her hands with a cluck of her tongue.  
>"Not this!" She carelessly tossed the shirt aside, and turned her scrutinizing gaze on to the rest of Laura's clothes. "Jeez, would it kill you to own anything black?" Carmilla shook her head as she riffled through the younger girl's vast collection of shirts, jeans, and hooded sweaters. Laura's side of the closet looked like a rainbow had exploded inside of it; there was just so much damn colour.<p>

"You have the closet of a teenage _boy_! Where are the skirts, the dresses?" Carmilla wrinkled her nose in distaste as she discovered a t-shirt with a cartoon Dalek on the front.  
>"I like my clothes!" Laura argued, defensively snatching the favoured garment out of the other girl's hands. "And not everyone has <em>endless<em> legs that look great in a skirt!" Laura tried, and failed, to keep her gaze from wandering down to Carmilla's bare legs. The black 'skirt' she was wearing barely reached the bottom of her thighs. If her knee high leather boots actually hadlaces, she'd probably be arrested for indecent exposure if she had to bend over and tie them.  
>"I think you'd look great in a skirt." Carmilla replied honestly, without the slightest trace of sarcasm or teasing. Laura felt her cheeks going red as she looked down at the ground and bashfully mumbled a thank you for the compliment. "Here, try these." Carmilla handed her a plaid skirt, along with a fitted white shirt from Laura's side of the closet.<p>

The teenager frowned at the offerings. The skirt would be longer on her than it was on Carmilla, maybe reaching just above her knees, but the red and black plaid design looked like something a Catholic schoolgirl would wear. "I thought the point was for me to look _older?" _  
>"Trust me, Cupcake, nobody is going to care if you're legal by the time I'm finished with you." The vampire's fangs weren't showing, but she was definitely giving Laura a predatory look. The human girl swallowed hard as she took the clothes from her room mate, then headed in to the bathroom to get some privacy.<p>

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Laura muttered to herself as she changed out of the clothes she was already wearing, and in to the ones Carmilla had chosen for her. She wasn't all that keen on showing off so much of her body. For all puberty had been pretty kind to her, except maybe in the height department, Laura still felt awkward in skirts or dresses. The last time she'd worn a dress had been for her senior prom. Everyone had commented on how pretty she'd looked, not to mention taller in a pair of heels, but Laura had spent the whole night feeling like a fraud; like any minute, someone might have come up to her and called her out on what she was wearing. She felt the same way as she stood staring at herself in the bathroom mirror.

She'd applied a little bit of eye liner, and left her hair down, but she was suddenly having second thoughts about the whole thing. "Hurry up, Creampuff! We don't have all night!" A loud bang on the door startled Laura out of her thoughts.  
>"Coming!" She hastily called back, wishing she'd just said 'no' from the start; she could only imagine what kind of trouble the vampire could get her in to. Exploring haunted libraries after dark, and taking on an ancient evil entity that was abducting girls, seemed to pale in comparison.<p>

With a heavy sigh, Laura finally unlocked the bathroom door and stepped back out. Carmilla was lounging on the smaller girl's bed, wearing an impatient expression. "About damn..." She trailed off, her eyes hungrily drinking in the sight of her room mate. Fully aware that the vampire was staring at her, Laura cleared her throat.  
>"What? What is it? Do I look stupid or something?"<br>"No." Carmilla shook her head. Her eyes stayed glued to the younger girl as she got to her feet with the grace of a slinking cat. "You look...you look amazing."  
>"Thanks." Laura blushed. She ducked her head as she brushed her hair back behind her ear.<p>

"There's just one thing missing..." Carmilla sauntered over to the closet and pulled out a thin black tie. "Come over here." She beckoned Laura over to her with one finger. Once she was within reach, she popped the other girl's collar up and undid a couple of buttons. Then she draped the tie around her neck. Tying it in a loose knot, she pulled it tight and gave it a gentle tug, pulling Laura in even closer. "Perfect." Carmilla purred, her eyes alight with mischief.  
>"Ooookay." Laura took a hasty step backwards, trying not to think about the way her heart was hammering against her chest; she just hoped the vampire couldn't hear it too. "If you're done playing out your schoolgirl fantasies, can we get going now? We don't have all night.<p>

Carmilla grinned at the human. Despite her small size, the girl was spirited. She was brave and feisty, and just so damn stubborn. Carmilla decided to knock her down a peg or two, to remind the human just who she was up against. "Oh, Cutie, if we were acting out my fantasies, you'd probably be naked and covered in chocolate by now." Laura's mouth dropped open in response. She had no idea what to say back to that. No witty come backs sprang to mind.

"Cat got your tongue?" Carmilla pressed with a smirk. Dipping her head down, she softly pressed her lips to the side of the smaller girl's cheek, right below her ear, before purring, "Don't worry, you don't have to say anything; unless, of course, it's 'I'll melt some chocolate'?"  
>"I...uh...I..." Laura floundered, completely at a loss for words. Carmilla laughed at her bashfulness; her tiny human was so cute when she was flustered. Taking Laura's hand, she laced their fingers together, and gave the other girl a gentle tug, pulling her towards the door.<br>"Come on, Cupcake; I promised you a night to remember."


	4. Chapter 4

"It's REALLY loud in here!" Laura was leaning in close, shouting right in Carmilla's ear at the top of her voice. There wasn't really any need. Despite the chaos of the pounding bass music, mixed with the sounds of hundreds of revellers all packed in to one small space, Carmilla could pick out the other girl's voice with ease. Laura didn't need to know that though, especially when she was standing pressed right up against the vampire, trying to be heard over all the noise. Carmilla gave her a nod and a condescending smile. The tiny human was so out of place at a rave. She'd barely budged from Carmilla's side since they'd arrived, and the vampire was just fine with that.

The underground party was being held in an old, Catholic, monastery that had long since been abandoned by the Church. It's congregation now consisted of drug fuelled teens and students. Carmilla had been careful about choosing where to take her timid little human. Styria was well known for its swinging parties, and thought Carmilla had dabbled in the scene once or twice over the years, she was pretty certain it wouldn't be Laura's kind of thing. Not that raving in an old, derelict abbey was her scene either, but of the two, the monastery had seemed the safest bet.

"Let's get you a drink, Sweet-pea." The vampire placed a hand on the small of Laura's back, and started directing her through the crowd. The party was already in full swing, so most of the people dancing around them were already drunk, or high. One idiot, with a Mohawk and a nose ring, slammed in to Laura, almost sending her flying. Had Carmilla not been pressed right up against her back, the tiny human probably would have ended up on the floor. "Watch it, Punk!" Carmilla acted on instinct, moving in a blur to grab the poor guy by the throat. She had him at least three inches off the ground, while his fingers clawed uselessly at the vampire's hand.

"Carmilla!" Laura grabbed at the other girl's wrist, having far more effect than the squirming kid she was busy choking. "It's fine! I'm fine!" Laura shouted at her, her eyes pleading for Carmilla to put the boy down.  
>"Maggot." Carmilla growled as she dropped the drunk, letting him fall flat on his ass. As soon as he was out of sight, the vampire's attention turned back to Laura. She wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's waist, holding on to her all the more tightly as they carried on towards the makeshift bar that had been set up on the alter.<p>

Carmilla ordered two cocktails, and with a seductive smile and a stroke of the barman's wrist, she walked away without having to pay for them. "What exactly is this?" Laura asked, once they were outside on the balcony. It was quieter out there, so she didn't have to shout. She'd still chosen to sit right next to Carmilla though. Laura's bare leg kept brushing against her leather pants, and that was all the vampire could focus on. "Carm? What is this stuff?" Laura repeated her question. She was staring down at the drink in her hand like it was something LaF and the Alchemy club had brewed up.  
>"Hmm? Oh, it's one of my favourites." The vampire was deliberately vague in her answer. She waited until Laura had started to take a drink, before adding, "It's called 'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw'." Carmilla's announcement had the desired effect, and Laura was left spluttering. The human girl was so prudent and naïve, it was part of her charm.<p>

"What's wrong, Cupcake? Don't you like it?" Carmilla smirked, knowing just how far she could push the younger girl.  
>"It's...good." Laura choked out, her cheeks going red with embarrassment as she nodded at her mostly full glass. The dark haired temptress sitting beside her was already halfway through hers.<br>"You don't drink much, do you?"  
>"Not really." Laura shrugged, looking bashful about it. "I guess I haven't really done much of anything."<br>"Is that why you came all the way to Silas? For an adventure?" It would have been easy for the ancient vampire to sound patronizing, but Carmilla actually seemed interested in her answer.

"That worked out _real_ well." Laura snorted, and shook her head in despair. "I wanted a little independence, maybe even some excitement. What I got was a missing room mate, a _vampire_ replacement, a haunted library, giant mushrooms, and...A Slow Comfortable Screw!" The teenager held her glass up to clink it against Carmilla's with a giggle; the alcohol was already going to her head.  
>"I guess it's not all bad then." The vampire grinned down at her.<br>"I guess not." Laura answered with a matching look. She was biting her lip as she glanced back down at her hands sitting in her lap. She took another big gulp of her drink, almost finishing it in one. "Hey, do you want to dance?"

* * *

><p>"Laura? Laura!" A loud banging on her door roused the sleeping teenager from her peaceful slumber. She let out a groan as she rolled on to her back and covered her face with her arm. There was a heavy weight on her chest. When she finally peeled her eyes open, she was met by the sight of a mass of ebony curls. "Laura? Are you in there?" The voice from behind the door came again, and Laura was finally able to place it. Danny. Danny was at her door.<p>

"Carm." Laura tried to push the sleeping vampire off of her, but it was no easy task. Danny kept banging on the door, waiting for an answer. "Carmilla, move... I need to get the door."  
>"The <em>one <em>time it's actually locked." Carmilla growled in frustration. Her breath was hot and warm against the side of Laura's neck. The teenager's eyes closed over as she fought the urge to turn her head towards Carmilla's. The previous night was a little foggy in her head. She wasn't entirely sure how she and Carmilla had made it home, never mind why they had both slept in her bed. That little mystery would have to wait though; Danny wasn't going away any time soon.

The vampire finally relented, and rolled closer to the wall, letting Laura clamber to her feet. She staggered towards the door, squinting as the late afternoon soon streamed through the parted curtains. It had practically been morning by the time the two girls had made it back to their room. The illegal rave Carmilla had taken Laura too had been loud and crowded, and she seemed to vaguely remember Carmilla punching some guy who had tried to grope Laura's ass while they were dancing. Her head was pounding as she made her way to the door, and Danny's relentless knocking wasn't helping matters much. "Alright, I'm coming!"

Laura yanked open the door, but thought better of it as she remembered Carmilla was lying, in full view, on her bed. She wedged her body between the open door and the frame, blocking Danny's view inside. "Hey, what's up?"  
>"What's up?" The TA repeated, glaring down at the smaller girl. "You haven't been to class in two days! I called, I left you messages...I've been worried sick!"<br>"I'm sorry." Laura felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't considered how Danny would react to her absence. "I was just so wiped out after studying for the midterm. I'll be back in class tomorrow, I promise."

"Are you sure that's all it is? You look pale. Are you sick? Can I get you anything?" Danny fussed over the younger girl, trying to step inside the room. Laura stood her ground at the door, not letting the other girl cross the threshold.  
>"I'm fine, honestly... I think I just need to catch up on some sleep." She felt guilty for lying, but she knew all too well that the other girl would flip if she knew the real reason why Laura was so tired and pale. "I'll call you tomorrow. We can go for lunch or something." Laura hoped that would get the TA to leave, but Danny didn't budge from the door. She peered down at the tiny freshman, her gaze scrutinising. Laura felt her heart pounding in her chest as she realised the low necked t-shirt she was wearing left Carmilla's bite exposed. Her hair was just about covering it, but she didn't want to linger at the door any longer, and risk Danny noticing it. She was still clamouring for an excuse to shut the door, when Danny finally relented.<br>"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you feel better soon."

Laura breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her. It looked like Carmilla had fallen back asleep. She was lying on her front, her arms splayed out right across Laura's bed. The younger girl shook her head as she walked right past her own bed, and climbed in to the vampire's. Pulling back the covers, she slipped in to the bed, lying her head down on her own yellow pillow. "What are you doing?" Laura heard a low grumble from the other side of the room. She looked over and found Carmilla sitting up, the sheets pooling around her waist. Her skin looked even paler in the dark, especially in comparison to the long ebony curls hanging down by her shoulders. Her equally dark eyes were narrowed, and her lips were full and pouting; the sight alone was enough to take Laura's breath away.

"Going back to sleep." She answered, even though it should have been pretty obvious. Carmilla apparently thought so too. She rolled her eyes at the younger girl's answer.  
>"In case you forgot, that's <em>my <em>bed, Cupcake." Carmilla replied in a smooth purr. She propped herself up on one elbow, casting Laura an expectant look.  
>"Well, you're in <em>mine.<em>"  
>"I've been here all night." Carmilla pointed out with a smirk. Laura felt her stomach doing somersaults in response; she had no idea just what might have gone on between them last night. "Now why don't you climb on back in here?"<p>

"Said the spider to the fly." Laura muttered under her breath. The vampire was just so certain that her human room mate would do as she asked and scurry back in to bed beside her. Shaking her head, Laura tried to put her foot down. "I'll just sleep here, thanks. Here, cuddle this." She tossed her pillow back over to her own bed. Carmilla caught it effortlessly. She sneered down at the innocuous yellow pillow, like she'd just been handed something offensive.  
>"I don't want it." Carmilla threw it to the floor, knowing full well it would get her room mate's back up. As expected, Laura got out of the other girl's bed to fetch her pillow back. Carmilla waited for her moment as Laura bent down to retrieve it. As soon as the human girl was leaning over, and could easily be knocked off balance, Carmilla grabbed hold of her wrist and tugged her forward.<p>

"Carmilla!" She cried out, her brow already set in a scowl. There was something about Laura Hollis crying out her name that had the vampire's fangs straining against her gums. Placing one hand behind the other girl's neck, she brought their faces even closer together and placed a soft kiss to the side of Laura's mouth. "Carm..." Laura sighed, feeling her resolve weakening.  
>"Laura..." Carmilla replied, in a husky purr that had the human's defences crumbling altogether. She finally gave in and started kissing her back. Carmilla lay back down flat, bringing Laura with her. The two girls lay in bed, kissing each other like it was the most natural thing in the world. Carmilla let her hands roam slowly over the younger girl's body, though she was careful not to let them travel anywhere that Laura might not want them. When her fingers grazed against the patch of skin just above Laura's shorts, and she felt the tiny girl tense up, she quickly brought her hands back up to cup her cheeks instead. They carried on like that for a while, kissing in the dark, until Laura could barely keep her eyes open. Seeing that her tiny human was tired, Carmilla shifted back against the wall, letting Laura curl up beside her. Wearing a peaceful smile, she pressed her lips to the top of Laura's head.<p>

"'Night, Creampuff."  
>"Carm?" Laura didn't bother to lift her head from the other girl's chest, she was far too comfortable; plus, she wasn't sure whether she was going to like the answer to the question she had to ask.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Last night...did we...I mean...did-"<p>

"No." Carmilla answered bluntly, knowing full well what the stuttering human was trying to ask. "Nothing happened. We danced, we drank, and then I practically had to carry you home. I tried to put you in your bed, but you wouldn't let go of me." Carmilla's tone was light and teasing. She started idly running her fingers through Laura's hair, and muttered in to her ear, "I would never do anything to hurt you."


End file.
